


Adoptive Son

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: OC, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yes i am aware frieza already has a son named kuriza but i had a lot of fun making this





	Adoptive Son

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am aware frieza already has a son named kuriza but i had a lot of fun making this

“My, Lord Frieza I bring some news.” 

“Ah, Zarbon this better be good,” Frieza replied turning his head to face Zarbon. 

“One of the soldier’s reported that they saw something floating in the middle of space it appeared to be a child from your own race my lord,” Zarbon informed Frieza’s tail flicked turning around.

“Interesting… Please bring forth this child.” He ordered Zarbon nodded his head snapping his fingers signaling a soldier to step into the room carrying a small Frieza’ race child that was sound asleep in the soldier’s arms Frieza stared at the child with a seemingly emotionless gaze.

“What do you want us to do with this child Lord Frieza?” Asked Zarbon, but he got no response from Frieza making Zarbon give him a confused look.

“Frieza?” 

“...I would wish to raise this child was my own he could be at some use to me,” Frieza suddenly announced which made both Zarbon and the soldier surprised. 

“Lord Frieza please forgive me but are you sure you’d wish to take care of this child?” He asked getting a glare from Frieza as a response which event sent chills down Zarbon’s spine. 

“I’m adopting this child, Zarbon,” Frieza repeated himself in a threatening tone making Zarbon even more scared deep inside he then turned his attention to the soldier.

“Please hand me the child.” He requested the soldier quickly nodded his head stepping up to Frieza as he handed him the child, Frieza held him up as the child yawned opening his eyes and looked at him with curious eyes. 

Frieza slowly smiled as if he started to feel actually happy again about something he turned around stepping towards the large window being amazed of space the child placed his hands on the window watching the stars with wide eyes of amazement while Zarbon watched in surprised never really seeing Frieza act like this before. 

“Hmm, yes I think I should give this child a name which shall be… Cyrus,” Frieza announced hearing his new name Cyrus looked at Frieza curiously again before he suddenly hugged him which made Frieza be taken back by surprise Zarbon slowly brought up the courage and walked towards Frieza.

“My lord do you want us to leave?” He asked but once again got a glare from Frieza in response.

“Note taken sir.” He said walking out of the room with the soldier standing there until he realized Zarbon wasn’t in the room anymore and quickly ran off after him Frieza watched with a glare before looking back at his adoptive son. 

Four years later, Cyrus poke his head out curiously from the doorway to his room he scouted the hallway wondering if anyone was about when he saw the cost was clear he ran out of his room heading towards one of the hallways happily he ran past a few rooms before stopping at one of them he poked his head in seeing five people in the room seeming to be training.

“Captain Ginyu, can we stop now? My hands are getting tired from punching Guldo in the face…” The red one asked rubbing his hands tiredly the blue one walked over to the red one and picked him up.

“Burter put me down mate!” The red one shouted his face blushing out of surprise. 

“Jeice are you sure you ain’t just tired from staying up all night when you decided to drink something called energy drinks?” Burter asked Jeice began sweating nervously folding his arms looking away.

“I-It was that one time! We swore to never speak it about it again!” Jeice defended himself while Guldo stepped over.

“Yeah, like that one time where the captain caught you eating his ice cream?” He asked. 

“You shut your mouth we moved on from that!” Jeice raised his fist angrily while Reecome watched not knowing what was going on and Captain Ginyu slowly face palmed until he noticed Cyrus watching them.

“Fellas, fellas! We can’t fight in front of Frieza’s son!” Captain Ginyu broke up Jeice and Guldo’s argument knowing that he was spotted Cyrus ran into the room happily his tail wagging like a happy dog. 

“Well, if it isn’t Cyrus himself now what brings you here mate?” Jeice asked crouching down.

“Did you come here to watch us perform our amazing poses as usual kid?” Burter asked getting into a position like he was ready to perform his Ginyu Force pose. 

“Yes, please Mr. Ginyu Force!” Cyrus asked them happily sitting down in a criss-cross position.

The Ginyu Force got into position as they each performed their unique poses.

“Together we are…” Captain Ginyu said before everyone joined in following “The Ginyu Force!” They said Cyrus clapped his hands happily standing up Zarbon was passing by before he stopped noticing Cyrus interact with the Ginyu Force he rolled his eyes shaking his head and continued to walk off.

“Mr. Captain Ginyu sir can I tell you something?” Cyrus asked walking up to him.

“Yeah, kid?”

“Someday when I grow up I wanna be just like you guys!” A happy Cyrus cheered.

“Wait kid are you saying we’re your role models!?” Guldo asked in a shock voice to which Cyrus nodded his head happily. 

Hearing this made Zarbon stopped even though he walked away he was still nearing enough to hear this conversation “This is simply ridiculous!” He growled turning around to walk back towards the room.

The moment he stepped into the room the first thing he saw as Cyrus riding around on Burter’s shoulders Jeice quickly noticed him and grabbed Burter making him almost drop Cyrus but quickly got him.

“Cyrus!” Zarbon called making the Ginyu Force freeze and looked at Zarbon who was tapping his foot impatiently Cyrus gulped thinking he was in trouble and slowly walked over to him staring up at him.

“And, just what do you think you’re doing?” Zarbon asked with a stern face.

“Uhh… My morning training?” Cyrus answered with a nervous smile. 

“Is that so then? Cyrus, you’re father except’s you to led a strong army someday you can’t just waste your time slacking off from now on I am going to be giving you proper training sessions and!”

“Fucking calm down Zarbon he’s just a kid,” Jeice stepped in getting tired of Zarbon. 

“How dare you interrupt me from my lecture!” Zarbon snapped at growling

“Well, you’re just going off on a child so someone had to get you to shut up,” Jeice shrugged Zarbon glared stepping over to Jeice raising his hand.

“That’s enough you two.” Called Frieza stepping into the room with his hands behind his back Zarbon moved his hand away stepping towards Frieza while Cyrus hid behind Captain Ginyu nervously.

“Lord Frieza you couldn’t have come at a better time you see I caught your son not attending his morning training so I intended on actually giving him a more proper morning training routine by-”

“That would not be necessary Zabon,” Frieza interrupted. 

“But, Lord Frieza Cyrus shouldn’t be-”

“I said that won’t be necessary.” He repeated himself with a slightly angered tone which made Zarbon quickly stop talking “Erm… Forgive me, Lord Frieza.” He apologized. 

“Good, now Cyrus please come out.” Called Frieza, Cyrus slowly came out of hiding and ran up to his adoptive father happily quickly hugging him while looking at Zarbon sticking his tongue out at him then looked back at Frieza happily. 

Zarbon glared at Cyrus before quickly storming out of the room Frieza watched rolling his eyes out of annoyance picking up Cyrus into his arms carrying him out of the room. 

“Hey, dad can I ask you something?”

“Of course my son.”

“What is it exactly that we do here?” Cyrus asked curiously the question made Frieza stop dead in his tracks nervously sweating not knowing how to answer this he wanted to tell his adoptive son what he and his army really does but at the same time he couldn’t bear to tell him the truth in fear that might happen. 

“Dad are you okay?” A slightly concerned Cyrus asked. 

“...I’m fine, Cyrus it’s just I don’t really know how to answer your question that’s all.”

“But… You’re pretty much in charge of everything right?” Cyrus was now getting even more confused tilting his head to the side “How come you can’t tell me?” 

“Cyrus, it’s just best that you don’t know believe me,” Frieza spoke firmly even though Cyrus really wanted to know the answer but not wanting to argue with his adoptive father he just slowly nodded his head in understanding. 

“Now I have something very important coming up so I would like you to stay here while I am out on that very day,” Frieza informed walking into a training room setting the young Cyrus down.

“Why not? You took me on every trip you’ve been on!”

“This time, Cyrus I can’t take you on this trip out of fear for your safety while I am gone though I expect you to get you’re training done please,” Frieza requested then left the room seconds later Cyrus simply sat there watching his adoptive father leave the room he began to think though… Was there something that Frieza was hiding from him?


End file.
